Prom
by SuperAwkwardKid
Summary: Samchel FTW. Btw I am NOT adding anymore chapters to 'Chapstick,' but I am deffo making more Samchel fanfictions


**Prom.**

**A Sam & Rachel fan-fiction.**

**This takes place after 'Rumours,' Sam moves into Rachel's house, and they get closer. **

**The guilt ate Rachel up. She helped out the rest of the Glee club into making Sam spill his secret. He was homeless, well he was living in a motel. But that wasn't home. Rachel ran out of the classroom. She ran down the hallway, and saw Sam walk away.**

"**WAIT!" Rachel shouted. Sam rolled his eyes, Rachel was the last person he wanted to see. Not that he didn't like Rachel, in fact, he thought Rachel was quite nice. She was pretty, talented and ambitious. But he knew that she was fussy and sometimes quite annoying. He was annoyed that he had to tell everyone his secret. It was bad enough Quinn and Kurt knew.**

"**Rachel, I don't really want to speak," Sam said, not even turning around to look at her.**

"**Well, I want to talk to you," she said. Sam turned around, the petite brunette looked at him. She looked really guilty, Sam knew she didn't mean to upset him. She stood there in a loose blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. It was rare that Rachel Berry wore jeans, she would usually wear knee high socks and skirts. If Sam was being completely honest, he was a bit dissapointed that she wasn't wearing a skirt. She had nice legs. But Sam always put that at the back of his mind. He had only just broken up with Quinn, and Rachel was his best friend's ex. Even though Finn and him had fallen out, it still would seem dodgy with he went for Rachel.**

"**I am so sorry, Sam," she said. **

"**Whatever Rachel, now you all know the truth," he said. He opened the door of Mckinley, and walked out. Leaving Rachel with tears in her eyes. She felt so guilty.**

**Sam was in the cheap motel room. His brother and sister Stevie and Stacey were having a nap. His parents were out looking for a job. The room was crowded, two beds. Sam volunteered to sleep on the floor and his back ached. His parents wanted him to trade with his siblings each night, but he refused. He was watching the cheap television set, the signal was bad so the TV was fuzzy. It was the worst day ever, he didn't want to go to school ever again. He couldn't face the place, what if the Glee club told people. He didn't want to be a freak. He heard a knock on the door. He switched off the TV, and opened the door. There stood a petite brunette...**

"**Rachel, what are you doing here?" he said.**

"**Can I come in?"**

"**My brother and sister are having a nap," he replied. About to close the door, Rachel stood in the doorway. "Please, Sam, just talk to me," she pleaded. Sam looked back on his siblings, then closed the door. They both sat on the deck. Sam put his hands through his long hair. He didn't want to cry, so he held it back.**

"**Sam, I am really sorry," she said.**

"**For what?"**

"**Everything. This and making you tell people,"**

"**You didn't exactly put a gun to my head,"**

"**I started the argument,"**

"**Rachel, please don't feel guilty, you don't deserve to be," he said. Rachel looked at him, and he gave her a sad look.**

"**So, what happened?" she said.**

"**When we moved here, my Dad had a really good job. Good pay, I mean, you saw my house before. Then the business went bust, and we lost everything," he said. **

"**I am so sorry,"**

"**Do you always say sorry?" he said, smiling. She shook her head, and they both chuckled. **

"**So where do you sleep?" she asked. Sam didn't want to say, but he knew that he had to.**

"**Well, there are two beds, my parents sleep in one, and my brother and sister sleep in the other," he said, with his head down. Rachel knew there wasn't room for a couch.**

"**So you're sleeping on the floor?" she said. Sam looked at her and nodded. Rachel looked down.**

"**You know, there is a spare bedroom at mine, I could ask my Dads, and they could speak to your parents," she said. Sam wanted to shout "HELL YEAH!" but he knew he couldn't leave his family. **

"**Rach... thank you, but I couldn't,"**

"**Of course you can, its my way of saying sorry,"**

"**Because you have NOT said that enough (!)," said Sam with a wide smile on his face. She lightly punched his arm.**

"**Seriously, Sam. You can't sleep on the floor, just stay at mine. Just until you get everything sorted," Rachel said. Her big hazel eyes were beautiful. Sam just looked into her eyes.**

"**Okay, but I visit my family everyday," Sam said.**

"**It's not prison, Sam," the two giggled. There was a silence.**

"**So are we friends?" Rachel asked.**

"**We were always friends, we're just reuniting," he said. The two of them smiled at each, and Rachel rested her head on Sam's shoulder.**

**Sam and Rachel walked up the stairs. Sam carried a bag full of clothes, he didn't have much. Kurt lent him a couple of clothes, but they really weren't his type. Some of the guys from Glee club pitched in and gave him some clothes. Sam arrived at quite a nice room, it wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. There was a queen sized bed, a chest of drawers and a couple of bed side cabinets. **

"**You're okay, Sam?" she asked with a smile. Sam nodded.**

"**Thanks, Rachel, this means a lot," he said. **

"**No problem, Sam. By the way, you'll have to share a bathroom with me, because the main one is being tiled," she said.**

"**But, it's in your bedroom?" he asked.**

"**Yes, it is, Samuel. Just knock okay," she said. She walked out of the bedroom. Sam exhaled.**

"**What are you doing to me, Rachel," Sam said, he threw onto the bed, and lied down. **

**Rachel and him reunited over dinner. They were having spaghetti. Sam kept getting sauce all over his face, which made Rachel laugh. She ended up spreading the spaghetti on top of her lips to make a moustache. Sam had never seen Rachel like this. She was usually really serious and professional. Seeing this side of Rachel, made Sam like her more. After they finished eating. Rachel began to clean up in the kitchen. Sam followed.**

"**Do you need any help?" he asked.**

"**No, its fine, you're my guest," she said, touching his shoulders. Sam's spine tingled.**

"**I insist," Sam said, blowing foam bubbles in Rachel's face. Rachel giggled, and she responded by doing the same. Sam suddenly grabbed a leftover strand of spaghetti, and dangled it in front of Rachel's face like a wriggly worm. She looked at him raising her left eyebrow. "Don't you dare," she said cheekily. He lifted up the back of Rachel's shirt, and dropped the strand down her back. She squealed with both disgust and laughter. She grabbed another strand of spagetti and throw it at him. He laughed, and grabbed a pot. She squealed and began to run. "Oh, you better run!" he said.**

"**You started this war," she said. Sam walked around the house, holding a pot of spaghetti, looking for Rachel.**

"**Come out, come out, wherever you are," he teased. Suddenly he felt a feeling on his back. Water. He turned around, there stood Rachel holding a huge water pistol. The two of them playfully ran around, spraying water and throwing spaghetti. The two laughed. It was the first time Sam had fun in ages, and Rachel felt the same. Sam hadn't smiled so much. After the half an hour fight. The two of them surrended, and reunited. They lay on the floor in the kitchen. **

"**Thank you for this Rachel, I had fun," Sam said.**

"**No problem, I had fun too, its fair to say we've had a bit of a shit year," she said. Sam looked at her shocked, Sam had never heard Rachel Berry swear.**

"**Do you still think about him? Finn?" he asked. Rachel sighed.**

"**Sometimes... a lot,"**

"**He hurt you,"**

"**I cheated, Sam,"**

"**Yeah, but he lied," he said. Rachel looked at him.**

"**What about Quinn?"**

"**What about her?" he said. The two exchanged a smile. And without thinking, the two joined hands. They looked in each other's eyes, and they drew closer, but they stopped, and looked away. But their hands were still joined.**

"**So...who's cleaning up?" Rachel asked.**

"**Well, you said I was your guest," Sam teased. The two smiled, they let go of each other's hands, and started to clean up the messy house.**

**Sam and Rachel lay in seperate beds, in seperate rooms. Staring at the roof. They both couldn't stop thinking about the night. Their hand hold?! What did that mean? Did they like each other? Did they have feelings for each other? Rachel heard a knock on the door, it was Sam. "Rachel, can I speak to you?" he said. Rachel nodded.**

"**It's about what happened," he said.**

"**Let's just pretend it didn't happen," she said. Sam felt a little hurt, he didn't want to pretend it didn't happen. He liked Rachel, in fact that was he going to tell her before. He reluctingly nodded. "Exactly what I was going to say, night night," Sam said. He walked out. Rachel lay back in her bed. She turned her bedside lamp off, and fell asleep.**

**Sam woke up to a knock on his door. He looked over at his phone, it was half three in the morning. Rachel walked in, wearing a dressing gown. **

"**Rachel, what is it?" he said.**

"**What were you really going to say to me," she asked. Sam held it back.**

"**That we were gonna be friends,"**

"**Really?" she asked. He gave in.**

"**I really like you Rachel. I mean, I liked you before, but seeing you like this, makes me like you more. I want to be with you Rachel. You're beautiful, smart, ambitious, and amazing. I want to be with you so much it hurts," he said. Rachel looked at him, and sat on his bed. She kissed him on the lips. "Sit up," she said. He sat on the end of his bed, she sat on top of him, and kissed him passionately. She took of her dressing gown, to reveal her wearing a lacy nightie. She grabbed his hands and forced his hands on her breasts, she then began to stroke his crotch area. He quietly moaned, and she kissed his neck. He began to nibble her shoulder.**

"**Oh, Sam,". Suddenly he heard an alarm buzzing. He woke up to find him all alone, and moaned. But he realised that he needed a shower. A cold one. He got up, and quietly sneaked into Rachel's bedroom. He wanted to look at her, but he was already...excited enough. He popped into the shower, and put the shower to freezing. He needed it. But all he could think about was Rachel, and just as he was about to grab his cock, he heard someone come in,, and he quickly took his hand away.**

"**SAMUEL EVANS, DO NOT MAKE ME JOIN YOU?!" Rachel shouted.**

"**Uh...Rachel, a little privacy?" **

"**No! You've been in there for ages. I need to do my morning ritual,"**

"**A few more minutes Rach,"**

"**Okay... wait, the room isn't steaming up," she then realised "Oh my God, you're having a cold shower?!"**

"**Rachel..."**

"**EUGH, next time you wanna think about Quinn, do it in your room," Rachel walked out.**

**Sam slightly chuckled with embarassment.**

**The two of them arrived at school. They two of them laughed, and people stared. People automatically assumed that they were together. They didn't care. Especially Sam, who wouldn't mind being with Rachel. They walked past posters for Prom. **

"**So...prom?" Sam asked.**

"**Well, Finn is going with Quinn, Puck is going with Lauren, and I did ask a particular person, who said I wasn't his type," she said, not in a bitter way, but in a jokey way.**

"**Sorry about that, Rach, it was only because I couldn't afford to go," he said. She smiled at him.**

"**Why don't we go together?" Sam said. Rachel was taken surprised.**

"**Really, as friends?" she said. That did hurt Sam, but he nodded. "But how?"**

"**Well, I could borrow one of my Dad's suits, and I'm sure you could fork out for a dress," he said. Rachel smiled, she really wanted to go to Prom, and she couldn't have found a nicer guy.**

**The two walked into Glee club laughing like little kids, immediately everyone stared. They sat in seperate chairs. Mr Schue told them that they were gonna sing at Prom. Mercedes looked miserable. She walked out, and Rachel followed.**

"**I don't wanna go to prom alone, Rach," she said. Rachel took her hand, it was only a few hours ago that Rachel felt the same way.**

"**I'm going with Sam, as a friend, do you wanna come along?" she found herself asking. Mercedes smiled "Are you sure? I don't wanna twat-block you," she said. Rachel looked shocked, but then they both laughed. "No, Sam and I are just friends," she said. Mercedes and Rachel linked arms and walked into the choir room. Rachel sat next to Sam.**

"**Mercedes is coming with us to prom, you don't mind, do you?" Rachel said. Sam wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Rachel how he really felt, but he held back, and he smiled.**

"**Yeah, the more the merrier," Rachel patted his shoulder, and walked away. And Sam's face dropped.**

**Days went by, it was filled with girls picking prom dresses, corsages and tiaras. It was madness. Sam wasn't so keen on a suit that he had to wear. It was old fashioned, it was tacky. But he knew that he had no choice. Rachel said she liked it, but he knew she was lying.**

"**So, aren't you going to show me your dress?" he said, cheekily.**

"**No!"**

"**I showed my suit,"**

"**That's different, the bride doesn't show her dress to the groom before the wedding," she said.**

"**Yeah, I know..."**

"**So nothing," she said, she lightly patted Sam's shoulders. She walked into her room. Sam smiled.**

"**Come on, Rach, we're gonna be late, Mercedes is gonna think we've stood her up," Sam shouted from downstairs. Waiting for Rachel to get ready.**

"**It's not like trying a pair of jeans, Sam," she shouted down, "Besides, I'm nearly ready,"**

**Sam sighed, and paced around. At last he got to speak to Rachel's Dad, Leroy and Hiriam. They had been gone on business, they usually were. But they came back for one night, to see their beautiful daughter go to prom. "Okay, I'm coming down," Sam heard Rachel say. He looked, and saw the most beautiful sigh. Rachel walked down the stairs, in a light pink dress. Her hair was up. Sam felt his heart beat so fast, oh god. She looked amazing, she was beautiful. Sam's spine began to tingle, he felt butterflies.**

"**So...what do you think?" she asked. Sam stared at her.**

"**You're the most prettiest girl in the world," he said. Rachel giggled, and blushed. Rachel and Sam just looked at each other, and smiled. Then, Sam pulled out something from his back.**

"**You got me a corsage? How did you..."**

"**I picked up a few more shifts at the pizzeria, it's prom, you can't go to a prom without a corsage. Especially when you look good as this," Sam said. Rachel blushed. **

**Sam gently placed the corsage around Rachel's wrist, their hands joined, and they looked at each, and they began to lean in. Then Leroy and Hiriam walked in**

"**OKAY! Photo?" Leroy said. Sam and Rachel tore apart. And they posed. Sam's hand rested on Rachel's shoulders.**

**The Prom was electric. It was a fun atmosphere. Mercedes, Sam and Rachel arrived. Sam and Rachel stayed apart, as they didn't know what was going on between them. Sam went on stage and sang with the rest of the boys. Mercedes noticed Rachel wasn't around, she went into the bathroom to find Rachel on the floor, crying.**

"**Oh, Rachel, baby, what's wrong?" Mercedes said.**

"**I can't say," Rachel said, shaking her head. Mercedes sat next to her, looked at her.**

"**Is it Sam?" Mercedes said. Rachel looked at her, and burst into tears.**

"**I think I'm in love with him," Rachel sobbed. Mercedes smiled.**

"**That's great,"**

"**No, it's not,"**

"**It's fantastic, Rach,"**

"**Love messes everything up, him and I were friends, now its complicated, I can't handle it, Mercedes, but I love him," she rested her head on Mercedes's shoulders.**

**The two friends walked out of the bedroom. Rachel went to get some punch, the boys had finished performing. It was Rachel's turn. She began to sing. Sam sat next to Mercedes.**

"**Wanna dance?" he asked Mercedes. She took his hand, and the two began to dance.**

"**Do you love Rachel?" Mercedes asked flat out. Sam was shocked, he expect it. Sam looked down. Mercedes looked shocked.**

"**You love her?! Look at you," she said.**

"**She's a friend,"**

"**Yeah, that you'd do anything for, come on Sam. Tell me," she said. Sam stayed, his eyes began to fill up with tears. He nodded.**

"**I fucking love her, Mercedes, I can't stop thinking about her,"**

"**You NEED to tell her," she said.**

"**She doesn't feel that way,"**

"**How would you know?"**

"**She said we were just friends, thats all,"**

"**Really?"**

"**Mercedes, she doesn't feel that way..."**

"**Yes, she does, she loves you, she told me," Mercedes blurted out. God, Rachel was gonna kill her.**

"**She loves me?"**

"**YES!"**

"**She loves... me,"**

**Mercedes nodded, and he walked away. He marched outside, and sat in the hallway.**

"**She loves me,"**

**It was the end of Prom, Rachel and Sam walked to the house.**

"**I can't believe Kurt was prom queen," Rachel said.**

"**Yeah, I wonder what the deal is with Karofsky," Sam said. The two stayed silent. The entered the house. It was midnight. They stood outside Sam's bedroom. They looked at each other.**

"**I had a nice time, Samuel," Rachel said.**

"**I had a good time too, Rachel," he said. The two of them hugged, for a long time. Without thinking, the two of them kissed. It was slow and passionate. When they broke apart, Sam whispered in her ear.**

"**I love you," she looked up at him.**

"**I love you too, Sam," they kissed again, holding hands.**

"**Night, night," Rachel said as she walked away.**

"**Rachel?" Sam said. She turned around.**

"**Stay with me tonight," he said. Rachel took his hand, and they walked into Sam's bedroom. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, I probably wont do anymore chapters to this story. But I would like to do more Samchel stories. BTW I got a lot of hate on Tumblr for shipping this couple... not cool. It would be pretty cool if you followed me on here, and on twitter, tumblr, youtube, etc. Not that I'm asking. By the way, the part with the cold shower and fantasy is loosely based on a scene from 'One Tree Hill,'**

**tumblr: . **

**My youtube channel is called xSunshinexShowersx (I make Samchel videos too).**

**Twitter: xMissChloeJanex**


End file.
